1997
Events *6th January - First appearance of Janice Battersby. *2nd February - Ken Barlow sleeps with Sue Jeffers, thinking that Deirdre Rachid doesn't want him back. *3rd February - Maddie Heath is born. *5th February - Roy Cropper and Alma Baldwin come to an agreement over the sale of Jim's Cafe. Roy buys the café for £35,000. *14th February - Final appearance of Billy Williams. He later dies off-screen. Tricia Armstrong goes into labour at the Rovers and her baby is delivered by Betty Williams. *21st February - Joyce Smedley dies after being hit by Tony Horrocks's car. *23rd February - Anne Malone is sacked from Firman's Freezers for setting up Samantha Failsworth on a shoplifting charge. *24th February - Tony Horrocks confesses to Judy Mallett that he knocked down and killed her mother, Joyce Smedley. *26th February - First appearance of Natalie Horrocks. *28th February - Joyce Smedley's funeral takes place. *2nd March - A drunken Don Brennan vandalises a Jaguar thinking that it is Mike Baldwin's but he has mistaken it for another car. *3rd March - Fraser Henderson's attempted heist at Manchester Airport is foiled by the police. Fraser's henchman, Gerry Turner, blames Liz McDonald for alerting the police. Chris Collins is taken on by Kevin Webster as a mechanic. *9th March - Gerry Turner turns up at No.11 with a sawn-off shotgun, gunning after Liz McDonald. *10th March - Gerry Turner keeps the McDonalds hostage in No.11 until Jim McDonald manages to overpower him. *21st March - Andy McDonald accuses his mother Liz of being a "sleazy tart". *26th March - In an act of revenge, Don Brennan sets fire to Mike Baldwin's factory. *28th March - Mike Baldwin is taken in for questioning on suspicion of burning down his own factory. *31st March - Mike Baldwin works out that Don Brennan must have started the factory fire. *4th April - Fiona Middleton and Alan McKenna hold an engagement party where Andy McDonald causes a scene. *6th April - Mike Baldwin tries to trap Don Brennan into confessing to torching his factory but Don sees through his ruse. *7th April - Derek Wilton dies after a heart attack caused by a row with another motorist on his way home for his wife Mavis's birthday party. *11th April - Lorry driver Ron Harris makes a forceful play for a scared Audrey Roberts when she is alone in Jim's Cafe. *14th April - Derek Wilton is buried. Mavis is upset at Norris Cole's impromptu and insensitive "tribute" speech. *16th April - A drunk Don Brennan picks up Alma Baldwin in his taxi, intent on getting his revenge on Mike Baldwin. *18th April - A crazed Don Brennan drives his taxi with Alma Baldwin as his captive passenger into the River Irwell. *20th April - Alma Baldwin frees herself from Don Brennan's car after he drives it into the River Irwell. Don is hospitalised. *21st April - Terry Duckworth meets his baby son Brad Armstrong for the first time. *25th April - Jack Duckworth traps Terry to prove to Vera that he was going to run off with the takings from the Rovers. *28th April - Don Brennan sets up Ashley Peacock to take the rap for the fire at Mike Baldwin's factory. *2nd May - Tricia, Jamie and Brad Armstrong leave the Street to live with Ray Thorpe. *4th May - Roy Cropper renames the café "Roy's Rolls". *5th May - Ashley Peacock is arrested for arson, the crime actually being committed by Don Brennan. *7th May - Mike Baldwin finds the evidence that Ashley Peacock is innocent of the crime of setting fire to his factory. *16th May - Jack and Vera Duckworth win a crooked raffle set up by Alec Gilroy for a holiday in Las Vegas (the holiday events are chronicled in the spin-off video Viva Las Vegas!. *19th May - Judy Mallett is scared of the behaviour of teenagers Liam Shepherd and Zoe Tattersall at the arcade where she works (First appearance of Zoe Tattersall). *21st May - Bill Webster and Maureen Holdsworth reconcile after splitting up over Maureen's one-night stand with Curly Watts. *28th May - Deirdre Rachid has a fateful first encounter with airline pilot Jon Lindsay at the Warwick Hotel. *8th June - Deirdre Rachid moves into 17a Victoria Street. *18th June - Jack and Vera Duckworth go into partnership with Alec Gilroy. Alec hands over £25,000 for a 50% share of the Rovers. *29th June - Sally Webster confronts Kevin over his affair with Natalie Horrocks, interrupting the pair while they are lovemaking. Natalie is annoyed when Kevin chases after Sally. *30th June - Sally Webster leaves Kevin after finding out about his affair with Natalie Horrocks. She takes their daughters Rosie and Sophie and goes to stay with her mother Elsie Seddon in Scarborough. *4th July - The problem family, the Battersbys, move into No.5, now owned by the council. *9th July - Sally Webster throws Kevin out after his affair with Natalie Horrocks. *14th July - Driven to despair by the Battersbys' loud music, Curly Watts forces his way into No.5 and throws the sound system out of the window, earning a headbutt from Les for his actions. *18th July - Jim McDonald and Fiona Middleton start an affair. *20th July - Zoe Tattersall agrees to sell her unborn baby to the childless Gary and Judy Mallett for £2,000. *23rd July - Alice Watts is born. *25th July - In a sign of future developments, Jon Lindsay works at the airport's Tie 'n' Fly shop while telling Deirdre Rachid that he's flown to Nairobi with his work as an airline pilot. *3rd August - Ashley Peacock proposes to Maxine Heavey but is turned down. *6th August - Two drunken friends of Toyah Battersby's attack Leanne in No.5 but she is rescued by Samantha Failsworth. *10th August - Samantha Failsworth confronts her personal demons when at Des Barnes's encouragement she visits Ian Phillips, a family friend who raped her in her youth. She finds that he died a year before. *13th August - Two thugs, Pete Hickman and Mickey Hegarty, raid the Corner Shop for alcohol, attacking Maud Grimes in the act. *18th August - The two thugs who attacked Maud Grimes when they raided the Corner Shop are arrested when Les Battersby tips off the police. *25th August - Zoe Tattersall goes into premature labour as a result of her drinking. *27th August - Shannon Tattersall is born. *7th September - Mavis Wilton decides to leave the Street and move to Cartmel opening a B&B. Rita Sullivan thinks it's a good idea and asks to go with her. *8th September - Chris Collins starts to lodge at No.13. *12th September - Samantha Failsworth's ex-husband Ritchie Fitzgerald tracks her down to Weatherfield. *14th September - Fiona Middleton discovers that she is pregnant. *19th September - Mavis Wilton agrees to sell No.4 to Fred Elliott when she leaves Weatherfield. *21st September - Mavis Wilton moves out of No.4 prior to her move to Cartmel. Sally Webster writes "Whore" on Natalie Horrocks's bathroom mirror. *22nd September - Fred Elliott and Maureen Holdsworth are married. Sally Webster and Natalie Horrocks have a cat-fight in the Street. *24th September - Natalie Horrocks tries to get the police to arrest Sally Webster for the damage she caused to her house but they refuse to get involved in a domestic dispute. *26th September - Don Brennan, held on a charge of kidnapping Alma Baldwin, is admitted to Weatherfield General under guard, dying of cancer. *29th September - Rita Sullivan backs out of buying a B&B with Mavis Wilton in the Lake District. Alma Baldwin visits a dying Don Brennan in hospital and tells him that she forgives him for his past treatment of her. *3rd October - Bill Webster and Maureen Elliott elope together to Germany, only eleven days after her wedding to Fred Elliott. *5th October - Ken Barlow sees Deirdre Rachid's boyfriend and supposed pilot Jon Lindsay working in the tie shop at the airport. *8th October - A crazed Don Brennan attempts to kill Mike Baldwin by driving his car at him but ends up dying in the attempt when he drives straight into the viaduct and the vehicle explodes with Don inside it. *10th October - Mavis Wilton leaves the Street for good to live in Cartmel. *15th October - Don Brennan's funeral takes place and Nick Tilsley comes back from Canada for it, saying he's back for good (First appearance of Adam Rickitt in the role). *19th October - Percy Sugden decides to move out of No.3 and into sheltered accommodation at Mayfield Court. Nick Tilsley and Leanne Battersby start a relationship. *20th October - Percy Sugden leaves the Street to live in Mayfield Court (Final appearance of the character). *24th October - Single parent Sally Webster starts a relationship with Chris Collins. *27th October - In pursuit of Les Battersby through the communal lofts after he has been letting himself into No.3, Ken Barlow falls through the ceiling of No.5 and onto a bed which contains a shocked Nick Tilsley and Leanne Battersby. *3rd November - Billy Williams dies of a sudden heart attack. First appearance of Lorraine Brownlow. *5th November - Billy Williams's funeral takes place. Fiona Middleton and Alan McKenna have their hen and stag nights and an appalled Steve McDonald finds out that his father Jim has slept with Fiona. *7th November - A drunken Jim McDonald interrupts the wedding of Fiona Middleton and Alan McKenna and declares his love for her. When Alan realises that the two have slept together, he calls the wedding off. *10th November - Alan McKenna walks out on wife-to-be Fiona Middleton after she admits to sleeping with Jim McDonald. *12th November - Ashamed of his family's antics, Andy McDonald leaves the Street and moves to Barcelona. *19th November - Ashley Peacock and Maxine Heavey move into No.4. Jon Lindsay proposes to Deirdre Rachid. *3rd December - Deirdre Rachid and Jon Lindsay hold a party in their new house to celebrate their ill-fated engagement. *5th December - Katie Mallett is christened. Curly Watts and Samantha Failsworth are godparents. Katie's mother Zoe Tattersall shows up at the party having sold the baby to Gary and Judy Mallett. *15th December - Emily Bishop's nephew Spider Nugent comes to stay with her. *17th December - Zoe Tattersall offers to sell her baby Shannon to Gary and Judy Mallett for £2,000. Gary refuses but Judy privately accepts. *19th December - Judy Mallett has sex with her boss Paul Fisher in exchange for a £2,000 advance on her wages. *22nd December - Toyah Battersby frees the live turkey that the Battersbys were going to eat for Christmas (after Les Battersby had killed it). Les drives over the turkey while looking for it. *25th December - Kevin and Sally Webster get back together. *31st December - Deirdre Rachid discovers that boyfriend Jon Lindsay is already married. Category:1997 See also *Coronation Street in 1997 *Category:1997 episodes External links *1997 at Wikipedia Category:1997